


It's Pronounced A(debt)merica

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailorsoldierspy: guys gwash can’t win</p><p>Lagayette: but why not</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: it’s gonna give away the founding father’s greatest secret that everyone knows but refuses to acknowledge</p><p>Nelsonma: which is?</p><p>Tomjemmings: the fact that we literally had no idea what the fuck we were doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pronounced A(debt)merica

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

**Colderthancold:** everyone voted, right

 **Adotfightme:** OF COURSE WE FUCKIGN VOTED JESUS BURR

 **Tomjemmings:** shit i gotta go do that

 **Adotfightme:** oh. my. god.

 **Jdotlaw:** what the fuck is wrong with you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we literally fought for this shit

 **Adotfightme:** he didn’t tho

 **Jdotlaw:** BUT LIKE THE PRINCIPLES UPON WHICH AMERICA WAS FOUNDED

 **Adotfightme:** what if u were the deciding vote thomas what would u do then

 **Colderthancold:** Alex, you are perfectly aware of how much the popular vote doesn’t actually matter

 **Adotfightme:** BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT

 **Adotfifghtme:** THE POINT IS THAT THE MAN WHO WROTE THE FUCKIGN DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE ISN’T AMERICAN ENOUGH TO VOTE IN THE GODDAMN PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION

 **Angelsky: @adotfightme** were u even allowed to vote

**Adotfightme:...no…**

**Angelsky:** then u can’t yell at thomas for not voting

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S I CAN

 **Mamjer:** but u didn’t vote

 **Adotfightme:** BUT I WOULD HAVE IF I COULD

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @mamjer** did u vote

 **Mamjer:** yes

 **Adotfightme:** G O O D

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** how’s gwash holding up

 **Lagayette:** he’s fine

 **Nelsonma:** how come you got excused from class and yet we’re all still here

 **Lagayette:** bc i’m gonna be the first lady

 **Colderthancold:** But you’re not married to gwash

 **Lagayette:** as far as you kno

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ARE YOU TELLING ME

 **Jdotlaw:** when did this happen jesus

 **Tailorosoldierspy:** YOU TOLD ME I COULD MAKE YOU YOUR WEDDING OUTFIT OMG L I A R

 **Angelsky** **has added Shotshotshot to #gwar4prez**

 **Shotshotshot: @lagayette** u got married and didn’t invite me

 **Lagayette:** N O N

 **Lagayette:** it was a, how u say, joke

 **Doriber:** I appreciate your sense of humor but also you speak better english than half of us combined

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** tru

 **Morelikedamnilton;** DO NOT JOKE ABOUT MARRIAGE LIKE THAT P A U L

 **Adotfightme:** lol u just got Paul-ed

 **Colderthancold:** I don’t think you can take on the first lady position if you’re not married

 **Jdotlaw: @colderthancold** what would people do if laf did take on that role though

 **Colderthancold:** Well, I don’t believe most of America would appreciate it

 **Lagayette:** They can deal with it; they’re the ones who would have voted gwash in anyways

 **Doriber:** what even is the platform though

 **JDotlaw:** he was george washington

 **Shotshotshot: @adotfightme** aren’t u in charge of that

 **Adotfightme:** yes, but burr never approved it so the policies were never made public

 **Angelsky:** r u telling me that if gwash wins he’ll be elected in with the people knowing nothing about his political opinions

 **Colderthancold:** and yet the polls are still in his favor

 **Mamjer:** what has this country turned into

 **Shotshotshot:** a cesspool

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’ll admit that politics were never my forte, but like, won’t we face serious backlash once people realize they know nothing about their president except his past life

 **Colderthancold:** yes

 **Tomjemmings:** aren’t you going to have to deal with that

 **Colderthancold:** not if washington doesn’t make me his press secretary I don’t

 **Nelsonma:** so basically ur plan is to hand ur problems off to someone else

 **Tomjemmings:** have u done anything really except reigning in alex and controlling our twitter accounts

 **Colderthancold:** i’m the media contact so I scheduled the interviews and answered questions and stuff

 **Jdotlaw:** but how have you managed to direct attention from our lack of platform

 **Adotfightme:** oh my god

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ? ? ?

 **Adotfightme:** my rhymes ring true - burr really is a verbal contortionist and ideal diversionist

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** babe have u seriously managed to talk ur way out of any legit campaign questions

 **Tomjemmings:** it’s a special skill of his

 **Lagayette:** this goes against so many of george’s morals

 **Adotfightme:** and yet that’s why he put burr in charge

 **Lagayette:** he says you have a point

 **Angelsky:** why doesn’t he message us himself

 **Lagayette:** he has to appear professional, and also he’s anxious

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you can’t really blame him though, can you - give him a hug for me, okay

 **Lagayette:** already done

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :*

 **Lagayette:** :-)

 **Adotfightme:** u have ur husband leave my wife alone

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** we’re not married

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i want u to know that he just gasped rly loudly **@morelikedamnilton**

 **Jdotlaw:** why would you say that his eyes are watering omg

 **Morelikdamnilton:** I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **Nelsonma:** IT’S MY FAULT OKAY

 **Nelsonma:** SHE WAS HELPING ME STUDY FOR A TEST

 **Nelsonma:** AND IT WAS ON THE INSTITUTION OF MARRIAGE

 **Nelsonma:** I AM SO S O R R Y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I love you **@adotfightme**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** even if we’re not married right now ur still my husband  <3 <3 <3

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** maybe come over here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ON MY WAY

 **Angelsky:** she is so stressed

 **Doriber:** she’s just so worried for everything it’s getting to her

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN THE SHIT WE PUT HER THROUGH

 **Shotshotshot:** YOU ARE RIGHT **@TAILORSOLDIERSPY** I APPROVE OF YOU

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** thank you

 **Adotfightme:** I’m okay now

 **Adotfightme:** but also not okay at all because how am i supposed to wait this out

 **Lagayette:** “FIGURE IT OUT ALEXANDER” - george

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s so stressed

 **Lagayette:** yes, he’s never really had to go through the whole election process before

 **Colderthancolds:** people are still voting, and we’ll find out the popular vote results in the morning

 **Doriber:** wait if we’re gwash’s campaign team why aren’t we with him

 **Tomjemmings:** bc we have class

 **Nelsonma:** this is so fucked up

 **Mamjer:** does washington have people picked out for his cabinet and what not

 **Adotfightme:** I don’t know

 **Shotshotshot:** lol things we’ll figure out #l8r

 **Angelsky: @shotshotshot** omg ur almost as bad at hashtags as thomas

 **Tomjemmings:** what have i done to deserve this treatment

 **Doriber:** LET’S NOT GO THERE. THIS TOPIC IS CLOSED

 **Nelsonma:** l o l

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** want to know what we should do to pass the time

 **Jdotlaw:** pass the time until what

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the announcement of the popular vote results

 **Doriber:** that’s like almost a day from now

 **Tairlorsoldierspy:** we should play board games

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but why

 **Angelsky:** does anyone even have board games ?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I do

 **Shotshotshot:** but why

 **Adotfightme:** u can’t play them with us y r u still here **@shotshotshot**

 **Shotshotshot:** that is literally so rude I’m leaving

**Shotshotshot has left #gwar4prez**

**Morelikedamnilton:** this is so stressful

 **Adotfightme:** anything worth doing in life is stressful

 **Doriber:** no, that’s terrible advice

 **Lagayette;** george agrees with dori

 **Tailorsoldeirspy:** are you reading this out loud to gwash

 **Lagayette:** yes

 **Colderthancold:** are there people close enough to hear you

 **Lagayette:** maybe, idk

 **Colderthancold:** do you see how this job is actually terrible

 **Adotfightme:** speaking of jobs, are we going to get paid for this

 **Nelsonma:** who knows

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** WE WON THE POPULAR VOTE

 **Adotfightme:** HELL YES WE DID

 **Doriber:** we’ve been playing monopoly for over twelve hours i rly don’t care anymore

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how r we still friends

 **Adotfightme:** #trulove

 **Tomjemmings;** rt **@angelsky**

 **Colderthancold: @lagayette** please tell me there is not visual evidence of your relationship with washington in response to him winning

 **Lagayette:** I would love to but I’d be lying

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** babe it’s fine you’re passing the job on soon

 **Mamjer:** how bad do you think the turnover rate will be for the washington administration

 **Tomjemmings:** once they realize that it’s actually alex in control? Or if they think they’re actually going to be doing the work?

 **Angelsky:** they’ll all be so eager too, but then they’ll realize just how unprepared he is for office

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** guys gwash can’t win

 **Lagayette:** but why not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s gonna give away the founding father’s greatest secret that everyone knows but refuses to acknowledge

 **Nelsonma:** which is?

 **Tomjemmings:** the fact that we literally had no idea what the fuck we were doing

 **Lagayette:** george is just laughing to himself and the press is getting worried

 **Jdotlaw:** r u telling me guys u literally just made this country by hoping ur shitty ideas would work

 **Adotfightme:** that’s how we won the war, why would abandon a strategy that worked for us jonathan

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the man who built america’s financial system died in terrible debt

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the man who wrote that that all men were created equal owned slaves

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the man who might possibly be elected president vv soon has never actually wanted to lead this country

 **Adotfightme:** I am offended but also impressed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** good

 **Nelsonma: @colderthancold** but for realsies is gwar gonna get the electoral vote

 **Colderthancold:** instead of doing press he was mostly meeting with members of the electoral college so probs

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** most of them hate both trump and clinton and also like #patriotism

 **Lagayette:** which outfit is he supposed to wear if he wins

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WHEN he wins, and the american flag patterned garment bag of course

 **Tomjemmings:** where do u find these things

 **Adotfightme:** can i have one

 **Jdotlaw:** no red and blue clash with ur favored metallic green alex

 **Nelsonma:** SO WHO’S UP FOR SOME MORE MONOPOLY

 **Adotfightme:** I AM GOING TO WIN

 **Doriber:** i’d be worried for our economic system if u didn’t tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he died in so much debt, u should be worried

 **Mamjer:** but what is america without debt at this point

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s pronounced a(debt)merica - the debt is silent

 **Adotfightme:** my legacy lives on

\---

 **Colderthancold:** i can’t believe we won

 **Tomjemmings:** i can’t believe ur campaign method actually worked this time around

 **Lagayette:** george is so upset

 **Jdotlaw:** omg why

 **Lagayette:** he just remembered how much he really didn’t like being president

 **Adotfightme:** l o l

**Author's Note:**

> #gwar4prez worked guys - also i'm sorry this took so long
> 
> 177(6) News:  
> \-----Fandub audition submissions due by July 10th @ http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I got a puppy today. He is a shorkie, and is named Hamlet
> 
> I love talking with you guys so much!! Comments give me life, but really there is little I love more than talking with people about this series :-)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
